


she

by llello



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Necrophilia, Stabbing, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llello/pseuds/llello
Summary: a stalker has been lurking outside your home, waiting to build up the courage and confess the feelings he has for you....he would like to think that the love he had for you was pure and of good intention.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	she

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by:  
> she by tyler, the creator

“Wait, please. Stay.”

He could hear your desperate voice plead in a need that he wished to satisfy. Your voice became soft and frail with each word uttered from your lips. Your body already crumbled underneath the thin sheet that veiled your bare form as you watched the unrecognizable man gather himself, leaving you to hang in a certain frustration.

The idea of finally being able to watch you alone caused him to smirk. This moment would’ve been perfect for a photo. However, the idea of witnessing your body becoming one with another filled him with silent rage. 

He was just glad he was successful in indirectly getting that man to leave. You remained clueless enough to get out of bed and slip away into your bathroom. Much was left to his imagination, simply fantasizing about pressing his body against yours in the shower as he waited for you to return.

His favorite part about watching you was that you left your blinds open often. He took it as an invitation for his eyes only. An invitation to watch you pleasure yourself and listen to your desperate moans. To watch you sleep. All alone in your room.

For the longest time, he’s had a crush on you. Perhaps something much deeper than an infatuation, he convinced himself. He would like to think that the love he had for you was pure and of good intention. He desired to know about you through your own words, not merely what he’s discovered about you himself. He also desired to touch you in ways no one else had done before.

Soon enough, he would muster up the courage to confess his feelings for you and cross his fingers for the best. Confessing these feelings would go one of two ways. Acceptance or rejection. He hoped it wouldn’t be the latter.

The possibility of having you completely to himself excited him beyond the usual strictly sexual fantasies he constantly had about you. Excitement for a future where you fall in love with him as deep as he fell for you. Accepting his love proposal and claiming him as your lover. Appreciating the love he has for you. Hearing your melodic laugh from the jokes he would tell you. Listening to your soft voice express your vulnerabilities and insecurities. Treating you far much better than your past partners. Being alone together in your room with your fragile body finally submitting to his delicate touch when he tells you he loves every part of you. Begging him for more, whimpering his name, marks left by him on your skin...

He stopped himself at the possibility of you rejecting his love. It upset him deeply that he wouldn’t be able to let you live to see another day. It’d be a complete shame; he found you extremely beautiful and attractive. He imagined the anger he would feel when he would witness your disgusted reaction. The fear in your beautiful eyes when you gaze at the unknown figure before you. Your small frame shaking and backing away from him, only to feel his iron grip around your wrist pull you against his body that would force itself onto you. The knife that would plunge itself continuously into your bare chest as he would thrust into you. Your eyes that would become lifeless and your body that would go limp. The roaming of his hands along your form as he finishes inside you while he whispers his love for you.

So when he went through with his plans, he didn’t immediately understand your (very much expected) reaction. Was he surprised with this possible response to his confession? Not really, if he was being honest. But it hurt him nonetheless.

He stated how much you meant to him, how much he cared about you. Because unlike the others, he was in love with you.

Why couldn’t you realize that?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a fic so it's pretty shitty. i'm just gonna leave it here bc i have no where else to put it. also... this is the most fucked up thing i've ever written but i've read worse.  
> ok, enjoy!


End file.
